Could He? Couldn't He?
by Quinmaster
Summary: When Marth puts down Peach and Capt. Falcon overhears what lengths will they go to to find out and get what they want?
1. Ask Him Girl!

Discaimer: I don't own them although Nintendo does. If I owned them I would be making dozens of game right about now but, I don't so that means I don't own them so do you get it? I hope you do.  
  
Peach runs up to Zelda asking the oh so wonderful question, "Should I ask him?"  
  
"So should I? Please tell me. Does my hair look alright? Is my make-up smudged?" Peach said excitedly.  
  
"Everything is fine. Here he comes you better ask him before he gets a way."  
  
Peach walked to him. The guy of her dreams. She didn't want Mario anymore. She was tired of trying to have sex with someone half her size. If that wasn't enough she didn't want a guy who smelled like a sewer.  
  
"Marth, I was think about us going out and wondering if you would ever want to go out with me? Well would you?"  
  
"Well Peach.I don't know about going out. I mean I don't want a fight with Mario. And for another thing-"  
  
Peach interrupted Marth " Oh no I don't like Mario anymore I like you."  
  
"Uh well I don't want to hurt you feeling but NO! I don't like you in that way and probably never will. Plus my schedule for this week is full." Marth had no intensions of going out with Peach.  
  
"Ok I get it you want to be like that. Only guys that ever put me down are gay. So I guess that's what you are." Peach wanted to get that date any way she could. Even if she had to lie.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I don't like you actually I hate Peach. Don't you get it I could smash you right now and Ko you. Maybe I am gay and I don't like girls. I don't like you. For one you are too light. If I were to get on you I probably would break every bonein your body." He wanted to tell Peach like it is even if he had to act and be gay.  
  
"Well I see you want to be a faggot and everything. See if I care there are other fish I the sea and you have just been let loose in a desert." Peach stomped off madly. She was gonna get Marth gay or not. By whatever means it takes.  
  
But over hearing what was said Capt. Falcon has a plan to get Marth. If Peach is right about him being gay the Capt. Falcon wants to be the first to find out.  
  
That night Peach stalks Marth to see where he is going. Peach has to be very careful on not to let herself be known. But while Capt. Falcon is planning a way to get Marth could anyone give Marth a clue that he is gonna be the well how do I put this? Sex toy? See in the next chapter.  
Later Days,  
Quin 


	2. Gonna get it Tonight!

**Quinmaster:** Hey. How y'all doin'? Whether y'all up or you're way down low don't miss the lucky number show!(Edit : Pokemon Crystal/Gold/Silver)Heh. I was in Texas for a while and visited my grandma so that's why I couldn't update faster. And I didn't have a computer so…you get the point?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them and never will. Maybe I own the umm pink car. I guess I do. Do you think I do? Well, I'm confused. Ack!

That night Capt. Falcon was waiting silently. Following Marth everywhere he went. He had to know it. He wanted to know. Either way he was gonna get what he wanted.

Marth had now gotten in his car. He made a few stops only to pick up Mewtwo, Roy, and Quin. Marth had noticed the eary car following him and he tried driving into a dead end to see if the car was gonna follow.

"Hey is that car following me? Who is it? Mewtwo can you identify them or that one person?" Marth was getting a little weirded out. 

"It's hard to say. I can't read their mind but all I can sense is that person saying "I'm gonna get some tonight" they say it over and over again."

He was on their tails waiting for his chance to get Marth but there had to be an easier way. Maybe when they stopped he could grab Marth, run, and then do what he's always wanted. It seemed too easy but it was worth a shot. Luckily he had stocked up on poke' balls just for that idea. Capt. Falcon threw with all his strength and the pokemon he got was—Goldeen!

"Damn. I have to get a better poke' mon to stop them. I'm almost out of gas!"

"Did he/she/it just throw a poke' ball at us?" Quin saw it but what if he was just hallucinating?

"Yeah he/it whatever did! Marth keep control of the wheel! Mewtwo teleport me and Quin in that car and Quin I need you too paralyze him. I'll take care of the rest!

Mewtwo had done what he was told. Marth thought it was a little drastic though. Just for one little person or plant or animal. Whatever it was they had to hurry because they were going to have to turn around! They were almost at the end of the dead end. It was only a one way road so that would cause a head on collision.

"It's you! Capt. Falcon" Roy was ready and hopefully the plan would work.

"Yeah it's me --- hey get the fuck out of my car! What do you guys want and how did you get---AH!"

Quin had paralyzed him! The only way he could was touch him on any part of his body. This used a lot of energy to do that! Quin was drained and Roy didn't have any way for them to get out!

"Quin, we've done it and how do we get out of here?"

"It was your plan! We've got to hurry and he isn't gonna be paralyzed for long! I've got it! The pokeballs maybe we'll get a good pokemon such as Lugia!" They were very desperate! There was only one way to get out and the paralysis wasn't gonna last very long. They through a few poke balls but there weren't any poke'on that could help them.

"We're gonna have to jump out! Quin, do you think you got enough energy to jump?"

"Well, I guess you take the right and I'll take the left! Got it?"

"1-2-3 jump!" They jumped and they rolled. The tried to spred out so they couldn't roll so easily. It helped but Quin was seriously drained!

"Can you sense Roy and Quin? Are they okay because we have to turn around?" 

"No. They jumped out! Roy's okay and Quin is very tired but they're okay. I know who the guy is following us!

"Who? Who is it?"

"Maybe if you wouldn't have so rudely interrupted I could tell you. *Takes a deep breath* It's Captain Falcon."

"What? What or whom does he want? I mean like god they dude isn't the straightest person I know. I feel really sorry for Roy. He probably tried to put the moves on both of them! Hah. Man, I would feel sorry for them!"

"Actually, he was talking about you. Sorry!" Mewtwo thought it was kinda funny. Actually he knew it was Captain Falcon all along! He and Mewtwo were secretly working together. Now all he has to do is get Marth out of the car and let Captain Falcon do the rest. "I think we should get out and look for them."

"Yeah, but we'll have to watch out for Captain Falcon." After a few minutes they saw Captain Falcon park up right next to the Marth's car. Marh rushed up to the car, banged on the window and Captain Falcon rolled down the window!

*Question: Why did it take a few minutes when he was right on their tails?

*Answer: He was paralyze for a few minutes.

"Where are they?" Marth was really mad and hoping that Mewtwo was telling the truth about them being alright.

"Who? Who are you talking about?"

"Marth you know, Roy and Quin? Tell me or face the consequences!"

"I'll tell you as soon as you sleep with me!" That very moment Mewtwo had taken over Marth's body. Making Marth get in the car.

"Mewtwo what's the deal? Stop it! I thought we were friends!"

"Hah. I don't have any loyalty. I go about doing things my way. Maybe if I liked you better I wouldn't have been so hard on you! MMMWWWWWUUUUHHHAAAAHHHH! And I think I'll be joining in on the—ahhhh!" Quin had then paralyzed him! 

"Hah. You talking gave us enough time to catch you off your guard and—and—aww forget it we're helping Marth."

Capt. Falcon was just about to make a smart remark but he heard a slicing of metal. It was Roy cutting the top of the car. Roy pulled Marth out but, Capt. Falcon grabbed his legand they were each gonna play tug-a-Marth luckily Roy was a bit stronger and pulled himout.

"Don't worry I'll run all over you evil muthafuckers!"

"As for your engine consider it toasted." Quin lit a match and set the engine on fire. Marth, Roy, and Quin had to get out of there fast. They ran as fast as they could. The fire was spreading quickly and they had a limited amount of time to get out of there.

Mewtwo had now become un-paralyzed and he and Capt. Falcon had teleported to get away but that was only half of what Marth was gonna have to deal with. Hopefully Peach wasn't still mad and found another guy. The chances of that happening were slim to a negative 2. ( I wanted it to be different other than slim to none which sounded so obvious.)

**Author's Note:** Yay I'm done with that part. Man all that typing and then I took a break then I couldn't think and then I wrote  too many ands in this part well, I have no saying but ack I can't even think of it. Man I suck. Read and Review. It only takes a minute.


End file.
